Amor entre hermanos puede ser mas bello
by Iara-Hero
Summary: ÑAÑAAÑÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA okno , bueno aquí cambia otro rumbo de esta historia, creo que habrá mas romances de otros personajes y ademas se mezclaran las parejas así sera mas sdkjgajshda * * Léanlo !


hola a todos como estan , aviso! este sera un fic aparte , osea de la misma serie pero de distintos personajes (? , bueno jejejeje ya sabes que personajes son ¬w¬  
okey empezamos

* * *

**— AAAh — gemía el ladrón al sentirlo al hermano a dentro— n-no aguanto!**

**— tranquilo Lifty , y-ya casi me corro — lo seguía embistiendo fuertemente y se corre dentro de su hermano estremeciendoce al hacerlo ****—**

**—aaaaaaah! ****— arqueó su espalda al sentir el liquido de su hermano dentro de el , eso lo excitaba mas y provoco que el también lo haga****— ah ah ah ...**

**—cae arlado de el****— hey Lifty ...**

**—lo mira alsando una ceja y jadeando ****—**

******— **hoy lo hicimos bien , no pudimos robar pero aunque sea me sacaste provecho **— rie ****—**

**— ah? ajajajaja bueno , en ese caso mañana me toca a mi ser seme ****— se sienta en la cama haciendo que el semen del hermano salga ****—**

**—que?! no acordamos que yo siempre seria ... **

**— oh no , yo también quiero placer , así que aguántate ****— se levanta para irse al baño para limpiarse ****—**

**— Pfffff! eres muy malo siendo seme , déjamelo a mi ****— rie al ser tan malo con el hermano ****—**

**—lo mismo digo de ti , nunca eres demasiado excitante solo vienes y lo haces, y la pasión donde esta ?! ****—limpiandoce**

**—se levanta y se pone la ropa ****— eso no importa somos hermanos , no novios. hoy no estaré, intentare robar una casa solo**

**— se deprime al escuchar las palabras del gemelo que no sentía lo mismo que el ****— p-pero nosotros hacemos todo juntos... porque no puedo ir?**

**— porque ya es hora de que hagamos cosas separadas, ademas algunas beses me entorpeces**

**—baja la cabeza deprimido y va a buscar su ropa ****— okey haz lo que quieras no me importas**

**—el gemelo lo mira extrañado al escucharlo ya que nunca decía eso si no suplicaba por el , eso era lo que el quería , pero pareció que no funciono ****— a ... ok**

/ Después de esa pelea Shifty fue a robar esa casa tan importante pero no paso lo que el pensaba/

******— AAH ****—vuelve a la casa todo lastimado y jadeando ya que venia corriendo****—**

**— ah? q-que te paso ?! ****— estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro y se sobresalto al verlo todo lastimado y va hacia el****—**

**— ha-había perros ... y y yo ... corrí y s-solo pude ...conseguir aaah esto ****— le muestra una campana de oro ****— p-pues te debo algo. ****—se la da al gemelo****—**

**—ah ... ****—lo aleja****— tranquilo, yo quiero otra cosa ****—lo hace sentar en el sillón quitandole la ropa****— ujum estas todo lastimado, déjame curarte ****—le lame las lastimaduras llenas de sangre****—**

**—aaah c-cuidado Lifty! duele! ****—lo intenta sacar pero estaba débil ****—** v-vasta aléjate!

**— con el ceño fruncido le saca los boxers a Shifty sacandole el miembro que parecía no estar excitado****— hum acá también estas lastimado ****—lo empieza a lamer ****—**

**— M-MENTIROSO! ahh e-esta bien! n-no debes ahh hacer e-esto! ****—lo intenta alejarlo pero era inútil ya que le gustaba lo que le hacia su gemelo****—**

**—lo empezó a chupar mas rápido sintiendo como el miembro se empezaba a poner duro en su boca****— mmmh!**

**—AAAH! ****—empezó a gemir fuertemente agarrando los pelos del igual ****— aah L-Lifty ...**

**—lo mira a los ojos dejando un hilo de baba que lo unía a su miembro ****— quieres mas?**

**—aaah s-si ... ****—lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados****—**

**— jajajajaja pues shifty , para que haga eso debes hacer algo por mi ... ****— rie aprovechando el momento ****—**

**—aaah q-que? ****— jadeando con lujuria ya se quería correr ****—**

**— debes decir que yo si te hago gozar, que soy un buen seme, y que cada ves que te toco o me sientes te excitas en seguida ****—esperaba que lo diga****—**

**— se sonroja y jadeando lo intenta decir ****— tu ... me ha-haces gozar, a-ademas eres un muy buen seme ... ****—desvía la mirada avergonzado por lo que tenia que decir solo para satisfacerse ****—**

**— yy ...**

**- Suspira profundamente ****- y me excita que me toque ...**

**— jajajaja bien hecho ****— le empieza a chupar nuevamente el miembro rápidamente, y con una mano le masajea los ****testículos—**

**— AAA~ ****—gemía desaforadamente ya que le encantaba lo que hacia **

**- L-Lifty ... m-me ... c-corrosión**

**— s-solo un poco mas ****— se lo mete todo en la boca atragantandoce un poco y seguía masajeandolo ************—**

**********—lo agarra por detrás de la cabeza y lo empuja hacia el para que se meta todo ************— aaah! mmmh! ************—se corre dentro de la boca de el************—**

**********—al sentir el liquido lo empieza a tragar quedando en la misma altura que el gemelo ************— eres demasiado rico Shifty ...**

**********— lo mira a los ojos sonrojado y le da un beso ************—**

**********—se sorprende y le corresponde************— yo ... de verdad te amo**

**********— yo ... yo ... ************—sonrojado y nervioso ************— te a- amo mucho ...**

**********— esta ves si se sorprendió ************— d-de verdad lo dices?**

**********—s-si ************—avergonzado************—**

**********—le caen lagrimas de felicidad y lo abraza************— gracias**

**********—le corresponde fuertemente y se besan apacionadamente ************—**

* * *

*0* asta a mi me encanto esto ewe ... bueno digamos que esto paso después de la pelea que tubo con Splendid en el capitulo anterior , nose eso me imagine ... okey espero que les aya de verdad gustado

este fic lo hago para una amiga llamada Flor ,jajajaja todo el aguante Flor! sus fics MUA! son espectaculares (? jajajajaja

_**bueno adiós y hasta la próxima (? **_


End file.
